1. Technical Field
An embodiment of the invention relates to a hydraulic pressure supply apparatus for a transmission, particularly to a hydraulic pressure supply apparatus for a vehicle transmission that can disengage (release) a lockup clutch of a torque converter with the simple structure.
2. Background Art
When a transmission has a torque converter equipped with a lockup clutch, under a predetermined vehicle driving condition, unless the lockup clutch is promptly disengaged, a prime mover such as an engine stalls. To cope with it, a conventional technique is configured to install a special device for releasing the lockup clutch, as taught, for example, by Japanese Laid-Open Patent Application No. 2009-92213 ('213).